Looking At The Moon
by Katayanagi
Summary: It's been a while since the episodes with the Mikage and things were just starting to get normal when a mysterious stranger shows up and comes into Yuhi's life. spoilers,YuhixOC INACTIVE I got bored of this. Sorry if you liked it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark night and the air was calm with not a single breeze. The moon hung low. It was full and everyone knows the strangest events happen on a full moon. Not a single living thing stirred- not a bat, cat or dog. The mist swirled around the trunks of trees. A lone girl came walking out of the mist. She wandered aimlessly.

The girl- perhaps 16- had her golden blonde hair done in a loose bun. She carried a bag slung over her shoulders and wore a pair of blue jeans and a light pink short-sleeved top. After a while she stopped and collapsed. "Who am I?" she whispered. "Does anyone know?" She picked up her head. A breeze had started. She let the gentle fingers of it caress her tired face. "Do you know who does, dear wind?" All of a sudden she caught a whiff of stir-fry. The girl looked at her stomach and clutched it as a wave of pain washed over her. "So…hungry…" She began to wander towards the source.

In front of her stood a large estate. Foreboding gates loomed above her. The girl turned to leave but caught another whiff of the food. She turned back to the gates and concentrated hard. How would she get in? Could she climb? Or maybe ring the doorbell and ask for food? She laughed silently at the latter. "Please, just open, gates. All I want is a place to stay and food to eat." A great moaning made her jump and the gates swung open. The girl glanced around curiously but soon entered.

She followed the path to a large house. She smelled the food again and a fresh wave of hunger pains washed over her. She ran towards the door. She raised a hand to knock when a wave of dizziness came over her and the world went dark.

* * *

Yûhi whistled as he stirred the food. Silently he checked the rice. It was almost finished. In the next room he could hear his sister-in-law, Suzumi, his best friend, Aya, and her boyfriend, Tôya, and Mrs. Q talking. He heard them laugh over a joke Mrs. Q had made.

It had been a long year. Many events had happened, a lot of friends were made and lost, and things were just becoming normal again. All of a sudden a guard was heard rushing in. "Ma'am," he panted to Suzumi, "the gates are open. We have reason to assume an intruder is on the grounds."

"Thank you for letting us know. Monitor the grounds and update us if you find anything." Yûhi listened to the guard's footsteps fade away. Yûhi took out his chopsticks and set the heat off. No way was he letting his friends get hurt- especially not Aya now that she's pregnant. He new the only exit he'd be able to sneak through with out Suzumi noticing was the exit in the kitchen that leads straight to the road. Silently he tried to open the door but it was barely moving. He gave a great push and felt whatever that was blocking the door tumble to the grass. He poked his head outside.

"Aah!" he gave a shout. On the ground lay a girl with pale hair and skin as white as the moon beam shining upon her. A mark was on her cheek like the imprint of a door. _Oops, _he thought, _she must have been what I pushed when I opened the door._

Yûhi bent down to pick her up. He placed his arms gently around her shoulders and waist and hoisted her up. He gave a start. She was light, extremely light compared to Aya. He carried her in and burst into the dining room where the others sat waiting for their food.

"Yûhi! Finally we can all-" The sentence Suzumi was about to say faded on her lips. She was staring at the girl Yûhi had in his arms.

"Who is she?" asked Aya quietly.

"Maybe a foreign movie star who lost her way!" prompted Mrs. Q, which received quite a few glares.

"Well, she's most likely the intruder on your property," said Tôya thoughtfully.

"She doesn't appear like she'd hurt anybody," Aya noted.

"She looks starved, that's what she looks like," replied Mrs. Q.

"Unh…" The girl in Yûhi's arms stirred than opened her eyes. Yûhi was looking into a pair of gray eyes.

* * *

The girl awoke to see a man's face above her. He had soft hazel eyes and cropped brown hair. "Who- who are you?" she asked.

"You know, we could ask the same thing," the man answered. The girl blinked a few times till her vision cleared. It wasn't a man but a boy, little older than herself that was holding her.

"Could you put me down please?" she asked quietly. The boy flushed and set her down gently. The girl gazed intently around the room. There was an elegant lady in a pink satin kimono with a heron on the side sitting to her right, with another woman -at least, she _thought _it was a woman- wearing servant clothes. To the left was a pretty girl with bleached hair and holding a round belly. _Pregnant,_ the girl realized. Behind her sat a man with unusual purple hair and a grim set face. "Who are you?" the pale girl repeated.

"I am Suzumi Aogiri," answered the woman in the kimono. "This is Mrs. Q, Aya Mikage and Tôya." Suzumi pointed to each in turn. The girl looked behind her.

"And him?"

"He's Yûhi Aogiri, my brother-in-law. He found you and carried you in."

"I'm sorry I've been a bother. I smelled food and was hungry and walked her and then the gates opened and then I walked to a door and then- and then I collapsed." The girl's words came out in a rush.

"No need to worry. Yûhi's cooking is the best in all of Japan," smiled Aya.

"Japan?"

"What kind of imbecile doesn't know where Japan is?" muttered Yûhi. The girl gave him a death glare.

"I know where Japan is!" she shouted, "I just don't know where I come fro or who I am! Not even my name!" The girl burst into tears.

"Come now, don't cry," soothed Mrs. Q, "Maybe after a warm dinner you'll remember more. I'll go unpack this bag."

"No need, I can do it," volunteered Yûhi.

"And let you touch her undergarments? NO WAY!" shouted Mrs. Q.

"It really doesn't matter," murmured the girl, "All I want is food. Let him unpack it if he wants." Mrs. Q reluctantly let the boy named Yûhi take the bag and hustled into the kitchen to fetch the food. The girl watched the Yûhi walk off with her bag.

Yûhi whistled as he brought the girl's bag to the spare room. He was happy for a change. It had been a while since Aya had moved out of the room next to his to live with Tôya. He slung the Adidas bag onto the ground and opened it.

Yûhi took out a two pairs of jeans, ten shirts, a formal blue dress, a black dress, and a pair of capris. The rest of the bag was empty. He put the clothes away in a dresser. _And Mrs. Q was worried, _he thought. He grabbed the bag and tried to fit in the closet but it was too long. Yûhi tried to fold the bag in half but something was blocking it. _That can't be, _he thought, _I'm sure I emptied it!_ He reached in again. Nothing. He began raking the bottom. Still nothing. Then his finger caught on something. He pulled.

Put of the bag tumbled a false bottom and a few papers. Yûhi gathered them up. His eye was caught to one paper. It was folded and in neat writing said: _Lua Himmel_. "Lua," Yûhi repeated before picking up the pile of papers and heading to the dining room.

He barged in and dropped all the papers onto the table. Suzumi gave him her What-do-you-think-you-are-doing-face but Yûhi didn't care. "I found this in your bag!" he exclaimed excitedly, "It has documents and a letter addressed to a Lua Himmel."

* * *

"Lua…Himmel…" the girl repeated. She stared at the papers. Yûhi, impatient as always, put the letter in her hand. Slowly the girl opened it.

_Dear Lua,_

_By now you will have realized you are in Japan and that you have no idea who you are. The documents you have found are everything you need to attend school. This also includes your social security number, your health insurance, your passport, and your Canadian citizenship._

_You are Lua Himmel. You were born on May 1 and you are now 16. Your hair is naturally blonde so don't worry about dye jobs. You were born in Canada and are fluent in English, German, and Japanese._

_Your family and I are extremely sorry for the trouble this is causing you. We cannot allow you to continue living in North America. There are too many people who know about your...'unique abilities'. Be wary of them. They will try to harm you and your new friends._

_I apologize for not being able to further help you find your memory. That you will have to find yourself. For now, it's best you have no memory. Go to school, explore Japan, make new friends and, maybe even find a boyfriend._

_Love Your Best Friend,_

_Bianca Ueada_

"Oh," whispered Lua.

Lua looked at the letter again. This explained enough. It gave her the power to lead a sort of normal life, but there was much she did not understand. Who is 'they'? What does she mean 'unique abilities'? Lua held a hand to her head as a dull throbbing began behind her eyes.

"Well, we best be off. Tôya and I will visit again next weekend, 'kay?" Aya stood up with the help of Tôya and they walked out the front with Mrs. Q accompanying them.

"Lua…that name seems familiar," spoke Yûhi.

"I believe it means moon in Portuguese," answered Suzumi.

"And Himmel? What does Himmel mean?" questioned Lua anxiously.

"Don't you know? You _are_ fluent in German." Lua went quiet. The look of surprise was obvious on her face.

"It means sky or heaven," Lua said quietly. Yûhi was staring at her. She turned her head to meet his eyes. "What?"

"I…uh…I find it weird that you know so little about your past yet you can translate a language you should've forgotten in the process if it wasn't your first," Yûhi stammered.

"Things happen." Lua took in a deep breath. Something was hurting her in the side. Carefully she raised her shirt high enough to see the side of her stomach. A large bruise was apparent. "Now how did that happen? I didn't have a bruise when I first woke up." Suzumi glanced at Yûhi. His face turned beet red.

"My bad," he answered, "I thought a rock or something was in front of the door so I pushed hard and probably ended up hurting you." Lua looked at the blue and purple mark again. She raised to fingers to her lips, kissed them, and brought them down on the bruise. Slowly the mark began to fade.

"What the-" started Yûhi. Lua's eyes widened as she saw the mark was gone.

"How did I do that?" she cried out.

"Celestial powers."

"WHAT?" shouted Yûhi. "You can't mean that this foreigner has celestial blood like Aya!"

"That is exactly what I'm implying," answered Suzumi steadily, "I believe she may possess celestial blood and powers. That would explain some of the letter." Yûhi glanced at her.

"Celestial powers?" whispered Lua. The throbbing behind her eyes became worse. "I- I'd like to rest. This is a little too much for me right now." Suzumi nodded.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. We can figure out more then. I'll enroll you into Yûhi's school. You'll be a grade below him, but at least I can rest assured that if there's a problem you know _someone _there."

Yûhi led Lua to the room adjacent to his. "This is your room. If you ever set foot into mine I won't hesitate to hurt you even if you're a girl." Yûhi stalked into his and slid the screen shut behind him.

"What an odd boy," murmured Lua. She stripped down and put on a nightdress that Mrs. Q had left her. She snuggled into the cot and shut her eyes. _Perhaps tomorrow I'll understand._

* * *

Yûhi lay on his bed with his eyes wide open. He had the music on his mp3 on full blast. He let the words flow through his mind and calm him down. "Lua," he whispered. Violently he shook his head. He couldn't understand why the name wouldn't leave him. Ever since he saw it on the letter he's had a nagging in his mind as if he should be remembering something but he can't. He rolled over onto one side.

On his nightstand stood a picture of him with all his friends: Chidori, Shuro, Tôya, and Aya. He sighed. Yûhi knew it was hopeless even to think about Aya. She was going to marry Tôya as soon as she turned 18. She was having his baby. Yet all Yûhi could think about was her. A picture of Lua's face in the moonlight flashed through his mind.

Yûhi turned off the music and closed his eyes. There was no use thinking about it now; that could wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yûhi snapped up. Sweat covered his pillow. He wiped at his forehead and stared at his hand. It had been one of those dreams.

Ever since the C-Project had been stopped Yûhi had been having strange nightmares where all his friends died including Tôya and Aya. He had been the last one left and as he stared the Progenitor in the eye he saw his own despair there. He had seen a life without true love. Just as the Progenitor raised his hand to kill him an anomaly occurred. Usually he'd be killed, but in this one a figure jumped in the way.

_"What's this?" cried the Progenitor. Yûhi gazed at the fallen form in front of him. It was a woman with hair that shined like the sun and skin as pale as snow. With a start Yûhi recognized the woman as Lua. He had gazed at her for sometime before the Progenitor lifted the body up and threw it at him. "Pathetic humans," he muttered._

Why had Lua appeared in the dream? Why would she protect him and not herself? Yûhi shook his head of the dream. "Just a nightmare, nothing more," he soothed. Sluggishly he got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

It was early for a Sunday. No one wakes up till 9 so he always prepared big breakfasts seeing as he woke up at 6 every day. Yûhi picked up the first pan and began putting eggs in when he heard a rustle behind him and whipped around. There sat Suzumi in a sky blue kimono, her hair done beautifully in a bun that morning.

"You're usually not up this early," greeted Yûhi gruffly.

"It's not everyday we have a long not-seen guest arrive," replied Suzumi.

"I'd say we have a new 'guest' everyday the way you're- wait. Did you say long not-seen?" Suzumi inclined her head.

"I'd like you to not tell Lua it may come as a shock. You and her had met years ago. You were about six and she five."

"No way! There's no way we could've. Besides, how would you know?"

Suzumi glared at him angrily. "Your brother told me many things. Now shut up and listen.

"When you were six a strange family came to visit you. They were old friends of you mothers. There family name was Himmel. The father had mahogany hair and brown eyes that looked like warm chocolate when he laughed. The mother had long, flowing blonde hair and eyes so blue one could swim in them. They brought along their daughter, a small little thing the spitting image of her mother. The girl's name was Lua."

Yûhi took a moment to let it settle in. So that is why he remembered Lua's name. He had met her when he was young and they must've played together or something. "Well, that explains a lot!" Yûhi said cheerfully. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to make breakfast!"

* * *

Lua woke in the morning to see Mrs. Q fumbling around at the dresser. "What are you doing?" asked Lua sleepily. Mrs. Q turned and smiled at the girl.

"I went shopping and bought you knew clothes and what-not seeing as you're staying."

"Oh, I'm not staying…"

"Oh yes you are," replied Mrs. Q, "and we're picking out an outfit for you to wear. Hmm… well, pink looks best on you skin tone so a pink shirt shall do and black jeans. Very cute. After we'll put you're hair in a bun and add a butterfly clip! You will look so stunning! And maybe a tad of tinted lip gloss…" Lua smiled as Mrs. Q went on. The lady was far too kind. The Aogiris, too.

* * *

Yûhi had just finished cooking breakfast. The meal consisted of French toast, sunny-side up eggs, fresh watermelon, and crispy bacon. He set the food down at the table. He looked at the people seated. "Where's Lua?" he asked, and was soon answered.

"I'm right here." Coming out of the hall was not a beaten girl who'd been found half-starved, but a young lady with hair the glowed and a warm smile that could light up thousands of the darkest hearts. Yûhi sat with his mouth hanging open.

"What a wonderful job, Mrs. Q!" exclaimed Suzumi in glee. Lua sat at the table and folded her hands. The others had already begun to eat, but Lua just sat staring at her folded hands.

"Is there something wrong with my cooking?" asked Yûhi.

"No," whispered Lua, "I just instinctively put my hands together and I don't know why."

"Perhaps in your religion you pray before you eat," suggested Mrs. Q.

"Yes, but then which religion am I?"

"Judging by your heritage and the way you fold your hands I would guess Christian," offered Suzumi, "I'll help you pray for your food."

"Thank you," whispered Lua.

"Thank you, God, for giving the farmers what they needed to grow the food and the resources to harvest it so that I may eat and be replenished. Amen." Lua smiled and Yûhi felt his heart flutter the way it only did when he was with Aya. Yûhi shook his head. He only liked Lua's smile, nothing more.

* * *

After breakfast they sat outside by the koi pond. Lua swirled her finger around in the water, watching the fish swim towards her finger. Suzumi was glancing at her and Yûhi was leaning against a cherry blossom tree.

"So what was that yesterday about her having celestial powers?" began Yûhi.

"Well, Lua's healing abilities indicate she has celestial powers."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by celestial powers?" asked Lua. Yûhi stared at her.

"Don't you know the legend of the celestial maidens?" he questioned. Lua shook her head. "Seeing as we don't have all day I'll give a short form. These women come from another planet and they had these robes that allowed them to adapt to the environment and they all had different powers."

Suzumi sighed. Yûhi knew that there was no way Lua understood that. "You called them demi-goddesses, fairies, elves, or mermaids in Europe."

"Those are celestial maidens?"

"Yup," replied Yûhi, glad Lua finally understood.

"Then which celestial maiden am I?"

Suzumi frowned. "You are most likely demi-goddess descendant."

"Which one?" asked Lua.

"Judging by your name I would say a moon goddess."

"The one's considered goddesses weren't they extremely powerful?" asked Yûhi, suddenly curious.

"Yes," answered Suzumi. A grave silence filled the air. Yûhi feared to speak for his words would cut through like a knife through butter. Thankfully it was Lua who spoke first.

"Well, that explains a lot!" said Lua, quite cheerfully. Yûhi looked at her and saw it wasn't fazing her a bit. _Strong will,_ he thought.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not up yet?" shouted Yûhi, "We have to eat breakfast and then get to school on time!"

"Calm down, Yûhi. Stress makes wrinkles," soothed Lua as she entered the room

"No I will not calm down Lua!" Yûhi blinked. "Oh, you're here! Eat fast or we'll be late!" Lua sat at the table and gulped down her food greedily. Even though she had taken long to get ready Yûhi was kind of glad she had. Her hair was braided down her back and the school uniform looked flattering on her. She wore a gold necklace with a cross, most likely Suzumi's doing, and a pair of chandelier earrings. She looked up at him.

"Can we go now?"

* * *

Lua looked at the school. It loomed above her. Would she like it there? Would the people be kind? Would she be too different? Last night she had read all the textbooks and caught herself up to the others. It wasn't as hard as she'd imagined. She walked through the halls. Class 3...class 3…there it was. The door was still open so Lua was not late. She stepped inside.

The desks were in neat rows facing the large teacher's desk at the front. Huge glass windows lined the wall. Students were hanging out everywhere. Lua's eye was caught by a desk that overlooked the school's koi pond and garden. She made a move to sit there when all of a sudden a boy sat there instead. She walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I sat there?' The boy looked at her for a moment before staring out the window again. Lua took a breath.

"I just want to sit where I can see the pond. Is it that hard to move?"

The boy sniffed and replied, "I won't give up the best seat in the classroom for some snotty foreigner." Lua felt the anger rising in her and swallowed hard, forcing the rage down.

"You think you're so smart because you were born here? My family is probably dead, I have to live with complete strangers, I had to catch up on all schoolwork for half a year in a night, and I'm not allowed to sit where I want to! All you have to do is move a desk up or something!" The boy stared at her and smiled. He stood up and offered her his seat. Lua glared at him before sitting down and placing her books inside the desk. The boy took the seat next to her.

"I'm Watanabe Naoki," the boy introduced himself. Lua remained quiet. "You know it's customary to introduce yourself too."

"I'm Lua Himmel."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." Lua didn't even blush. She just nodded her head and continued organizing her schoolbooks. Naoki sighed and went over to talk to some of his friends. Lua looked down at the pink pen Suzuki had given her.

The pink was inlaid in a scale fashion. At the top was a round orb with marks in it. At first glance, Lua had known the orb was the moon. She sat there twiddling it through her fingers. The bell rang three times and a short old woman with grey hair in a tight bun walked in.

"Good morning class. I trust you all did your homework." The students nodded in unison. "Good. Attendance roll call." The teacher proceeded to cal all the names but never once said Lua's name. Tentatively she raised her hand.

"Ma'am, you never called my name." Mrs. Sato squinted at Lua. She grimaced as she felt all the students' eyes boring in to her.

"Ah, yes. You're the new transfer from Canada. Class please make Lua Himmel feel welcome. She has come a long way to Japan so I trust you all to be helpful." It turned out that Mrs. Sato was the language teacher for Japanese. It was easy. They were doing sentence structure and vocabulary. The bell rang for the next class: biology.

Lua entered the lab and saw all the students already paired up. They were all at stations waiting for the teacher to arrive. Lua felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around quickly. It wasn't Naoki as she'd expected, but a petite girl she'd seen easier. "I'm Kudo Yuri. I've had to do some projects by myself but now that you're here I have a partner!" The girl smiled and Lua immediately liked her. The smile was honest and sweet, not at all fake. The girl also had warm brown eyes that invited you to be happy. Yuri would be a good friend.

* * *

"And this is the cafeteria." Yuri had been showing Lua around all day. Yuri led her over to the line and they picked up trays. "How long you've been in Japan?"

"A couple days," answered Lua.

"Only a couple? Did they teach you Japanese in Canada?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Yuri grabbed an anpan bun. "Do you want one?" Lua nodded.

"No she doesn't." Lua jumped at the voice and turned to see Yûhi.

"Of course I want an anpan bun! You have no right to tell me I don't!"

Yûhi sighed and took a box from behind his back and shoved it in her hands. "You don't want an anpan bun because I made you lunch." Lua's smile turned automatically on.

"Thanks Yûhi!" She hugged him before turning back to Yuri. Yuri was staring openmouthed at her.

"You know Aogiri Yûhi?"

"Uh, yeah…is that a problem?"

"No, except he's the biggest hunk and school! He disappeared for weeks last year and the guys say he works as a spy. All the girls dream about being with him. Even the popular girls drool over him."

Lua laughed. "Yûhi? You _are _talking about Yûhi, right?" Lua was falling into a laughing fit. "I can't believe this! Yûhi? Hot? Ha!"

"Sh! Lua, not so loud." Yuri brought Lua outside. "Lua don't ever publicly hug Yûhi again."

"Why not?" asked Lua curiously, her laughing having died down. Yuri glanced around.

"The popular girls can be horrible. If you ever hug Yûhi, they will make your life miserable. Thank Buddha you don't live with him."

"But I do."

Yuri stared at her again. "You are going to be dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yo, Yûhi!" Yûhi walked over to where his friends were sitting. He opened his bento and picked up his chopsticks when he heard the most annoying voice of the most annoying person in the world: Sasaki Akane, leader of the 'Lucky 7'.

The Lucky 7 were seven girls with names that are colours. Each one died their hair accordingly. They were the most vain, self-centered girls in the entire high school. Worse, they all had crushes on Yûhi.

"Yûhi, darling, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks!" shouted Akane as she flung her arms around Yûhi.

"It's only been a weekend, Akane-chan…"

"Why do you call me Akane-chan? I call you Yûhi, don't I?"

"I…"

"Akane, we have more important things to do." The voice belonged to Aoi, the most down-to-earth in the entire group, despite her blue hair. "Finish up here."

"Right. Yûhi, sweetheart, we were just wondering who that absolutely _delightful _girl was that you hugged back there. She had such beautiful hair. Is she your girlfriend?"

Yûhi blushed. "N- no, it's not like that. She's staying at my house and she's new and she's an old friend so I… uh…"

"It's okay, Yûhi. I know you would never cheat on me. I'm too perfect to let out of your grasp." Yûhi watched as they walked out of the room, their coloured hair bobbing with Akane's in the front.

"They don't know when to shut up, do they?" muttered Yûhi.

"Hey, Yûhi, since you're obviously not into your _friend_, do you think you can hook me up?" Yûhi glanced at the guy who spoke. It was Hiroshi, one of his not-so-nice friends.

"Sorry, man, you know I would, but no way am I letting her into your sleazy hands."

"No way, Yûhi! It sounds like you actually care for her."

"Yes, Yûhi, do you have some hidden feelings for this girl- what's her name- Lua?" That was Kyo. He was always observant and when he took off his glasses could be handsome.

"Absolutely not! I just don't trust Hiroshi, that's all."

"You know I'm right here!" retorted Hiroshi.

"Well, then, if you want her to be with someone you can trust," Kyo grinned, "why not allow me to take her out for dinner?" Yûhi stood silently for a moment. If he said no the whole school would hear a rumour that he liked her and if he said yes Lua just might fall in love with… Yûhi shook his head. It would be good for Lua to start meeting people, and besides, Kyo was a nice guy, right?

"Sure, I'll put in a good word for you, but I don't know if she'll accept."

"Leave that to me." Kyo stood and walked outside. Yûhi glanced after him. Something about Kyo just didn't seem right.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm going to die? Don't joke like that Yuri!" Lua laughed.

"Who's joking? Have you heard of the Luck 7?" Lua thought for a moment then shook her head. "Didn't think so. All the girls in the group are obsessed with Yûhi, and none more than Akane. If she finds out you're living with him she'll-"

"I'll kill you." Yuri looked up, gasped and backed away. "If you know what's best for you, Yuri-san, you'll leave. Now." Yuri glanced at me apologetically before turning and running into the school. "You've been a bad girl, Lua Himmel."

"Really?" Lua replied. "I thought I was being pretty darn good."

"You think you're so cool because you know Yûhi, don't you? You think because you live together you can just hug my boyfriend anytime you want?"

"Uh, I don't know if you've heard, but Yûhi doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Liar! You just don't want to admit that I, Akane, am his one and only true love."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Slut!" Akane screamed and pushed Lua to the ground. The other girls pinned Lua down. "You are a whore and Yûhi shouldn't have to see you. To make sure he never looks at you again why don't we burn your hair off now?" Akane held a lighter up. Lua closed her eyes and was ready for the smell of her hair burning… but there was nothing. She opened her eyes. A tall boy with black hair and strong, broad shoulders held Akane's arm.

"Don't pester her. Ever." The girls backed away and ran. Akane looked over her shoulder.

"You were lucky Lua!" Lua shook her head. _Girls shouldn't be obsessed with boys like that._

"Do you want a hand up?" The boy that had helped Lua extended a hand. She took it and slowly rose.

"Thanks, but I was really fine back there."

"Oh yeah, 'cause fine is almost having your hair burn off." Lua crinkled her nose. "By the way I'm Kyo."

"Lua."

"You know pretty girls shouldn't hug guys at random moments."

"I didn't mean to make anyone angry! Besides, anyone who thinks Yûhi's hot has another thing coming."

Kyo laughed. "You really do have a strong will."

"What do you mean 'really do have'?"

Kyo shrugged. "Just something Yûhi said." Lua made a mental note to hit Yûhi later. "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Lua took a step back.

"I- I'm sorry. I- I have plans and- and I- I need to go!" Lua ran off and slunked down on a bench in the courtyard. She'd barely known Kyo for 5 minutes and she was already nervous around him. Lua felt her burning cheeks. Why did she feel so happy?

* * *

"Really? Kyo helped you out?" Lua looked at Yuri.

"Why is that anything to get excited about?"

"Next to Yûhi, Kyo is the hottest guy in our school! Why'd he help you?" Lua shrugged. "Oh well! We have a spare. Do you wanna watch their class have gym?"

Lua gaped at her. "Are you kidding me? We can watch Kyo's class in gym?"

"No," Yuri sighed, "technically we're not allowed to but we can do it anyway." She turned to leave and Lua followed. "By the way, seems like someone's developing a crush!"

"I am not!" shouted Lua and she ran after Yuri to the field beside the gym court. The guys were outside playing basketball. A whole herd of girls were already there- including the Lucky 7.

"Where do we sit?" whispered Lua.

"Where I always sit." Yuri grinned and took Lua by the hand. She led her to a huge cherry blossom tree where the branches extended long enough to be able to see the basketball game. "Climb up." The two girls climbed up and sat as close to the game as possible, making sure the branch they sat on could support their weight.

The coach blew the whistle. "Play ball!" The basketball went up and Kyo got possession. Lua held her breath. When he moved he moved so fluidly it was like watching a dance. He jumped up and dunked the ball.

"Yes," Lua whispered, noting sadly the many other girls that cheered for Kyo. Next Yûhi got the ball and jumped up… but got head butted in the side by one of the other players. He fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! Is he okay?" exclaimed Yuri worriedly. Lua stared at Yûhi. _Get up_, she encouraged in her mind. Yûhi groaned and rolled over.

"Oh God. I don't think that position of the arm is natural." Lua stared at the scene. Yûhi had landed on the arm incorrectly causing it to break and dislocate.

"Get him to the infirmary and call an ambulance!" shouted Kyo. Lua scrambled down from the tree, but too many girls were already crowded around Yûhi. She chose a different way to get to him Lua ran into the school. Yûhi was going to be brought ot the infirmary and she had to get there before any other girl had the same idea. She raced into the infirmary. _Please, God, let him be okay._

* * *

Yûhi moaned in pain. Kyo was standing over him, helping to carry him to the infirmary. "Don't worry, Yûhi, the doctors will arrive soon and take you to the hospital."

"NO!" Yûhi shouted. Kyo glanced at him curiously. "Please, don't make me go to the hospital."

"But Yûhi, that arm's not going to fix itself."

"I know. Hospitals… aren't a place where I can go. Have them fix me a splint and I'll see my private doctor when I'm home." Yûhi sighed. Kyo was a good friend, but no matter what Yûhi couldn't risk anyone tracing him. He'd been warned by Suzumi.

_"If dangerous people are after Lua, they'll check anything- hospitals, malls, credit card companies, schools. Some we have to risk, others we don't."_

Yûhi was laid down upon the infirmary bed. The paramedics arrived right away and began to bandage his arm. "Is there any family around?" Kyo raised his head.

"No, but Ill tell his sister-in-law." The doctor pulled him aside. They assumed Yûhi was asleep, but in reality he was pretending so he could hear the conversation.

"Sir, unless he gets treatment now, he won't be able to use that arm properly ever again."

"So?"

"Judging by the way the bone shattered, he fell on the arm he used most- his dominant arm. He won't be able to play sports, write, or anything else that requires his right arm."

"Okay. I'll call and tell his family." The paramedics left. Kyo stood over Yûhi. "Sorry, but I did what you asked." He left the room. Yûhi opened his eyes. He wouldn't be able to cook again. He needed his right hand for that. He grimaced.

"All for some stupid girl…" Yûhi stopped midsentence. He had noticed a pair of shoes under the curtain by the window. "Come out whoever you are." He had to nearly pinch himself to believe who came out. There stood Lua, her eyes filled with tears and her lip trembling. "What's wrong?" Lua came over and sat at the end of his bed.

"It's because of me you aren't going to the hospital. I know it. I heard Suzumi tell you that you shouldn't go to the hospital. SO because of me you're never going to be- to be a famous chef!" Lua burst into tears. Yûhi felt sad. A moment ago he'd hated Lua for making him lose what he loved most but now… Yûhi took his good arm and wrapped it around her trembling shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll still be a famous cook." Lua looked at him. He face was streaked with tears and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying. All of a sudden the tears stopped flowing.

"Give me your arm," she ordered.

"I already have an arm around you."

Lua shook her head. "No, your injured arm."

"Why?"

"Trust me." Yûhi shrugged and shifted so his bad arm was facing Lua. Gently she placed her hand on Yûhi's arm. He flinched but allowed her to touch it. She began to remove the splint.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lua glared at him and placed her hand on his arm. Lua closed her eyes and was silent. Yûhi stared at her anxiously. _What the heck is she doing?_

All of a sudden Yûhi felt a shearing pain run through his arm. He grimaced at the pain and almost shouted if it wasn't he had seen Lua. She was crying, even though her eyes were closed, and her breaths were coming ragged. Then Yûhi felt relief. "What the-"

It happened really fast. Lua slumped over and fell asleep… right on Yûhi. He tried to move but his left arm was stuck under her. He made a motion to move her with his right when he remembered it was broken- but to his surprise a miracle had happened. His arm was healed.

Yûhi smiled. Lua had used all her energy to heal his arm- just so he could cook. He bent over to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. When they come, I'll protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sorry, but this story was made for 13+. I do not own Ceres, Celestial Legend, but I do own all OCs.

Sorry for updating so late. I had a rough summer and a rougher week. Please review and send me any ideas for the story. No flamers. Face it. We don't want _that _much of an opinion.

**Chapter 4**

Lua woke in a daze. Sunlight streamed through the window and made her feel warm. _Am I at home?_ She felt so cozy that she didn't want to open her eyes. _It's so warm here._ Then she heard a dull thumping. _What is making that noise?_

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at Yûhi's chest. It was all she could do not to scream. He had an arm around her protectively and wouldn't let go. Lua decided to stop struggling and relax. _He feels so warm- like a blanket except better._ Carefully she laid her head onto Yûhi's chest. "Would you let me stay here forever?" Lua could not remember the last time she felt that safe. Sure, she did have amnesia, but she could feel that the thought was true.

Lua looked at his face carefully. His lips were parted slightly and the air coming out was moving his bangs slightly. His face seemed peaceful and calm, like a child.

"Aya!" Yûhi called. His face twisted as if he were in pain. _Aya? _thought Lua, _isn't she engaged to Tôya?_ "Aya, you can't die! I loved you." His face convulsed in pain and then relaxed into a set frown. "Progenitor, I will not let this happen. I will kill you." Yûhi's face changed again. "Who are you?" Lua looked worriedly at him. Did he have a fever or was he talking in his sleep? "You can't be the Progenitor, Ceres killed him!" His expression changed into complete shock. "W-What? NO! I won't let you take away her too!" Lua felt Yûhi's arm tense. "No! Not the second woman! I will not have them both taken away from me!" Yûhi's face twisted in pain until his eyes shot open.

Yûhi was breathing heavily. "A-are you okay?" Lua asked tentatively.

He looked at her in shock. "Yeah, why?" Lua looked at him dubiously.

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh."

"Who is the Progenitor? Why did you call Aya's name? Who's this second woman?" Yûhi's brow creased as he was bombarded with questions.

"Lua, you have to understand. I-"

"I hope I'm not breaking up anything, but it is the end of the day." Lua looked past Yûhi and saw Kyo entering through the door. She blushed furiously and quickly untangled herself from the sheets and Yûhi's arms.

"It's not like that, Kyo. I must have passed out from seeing Yûhi's arm and landed on his arms."

"What happened to your splint?" he asked Yûhi.

"I-uh-I guess when Lua landed on my arm she snapped everything into place! Whaddayaknow?" He laughed nervously and glanced at Lua. "I'm sorry, Kyo. Thank you for letting us know that the day's done. Guess I'll talk to you later." He brushed past Lua on his way out. "Mrs. Q'll meet us out front." And then he was gone down the crowded hallway.

"I still want a date with you," Kyo said to Lua.

"Well, I may still be up to it…" Lua thought this over quickly. Kyo wasn't that bad a guy and if she went out with him he may not mention the weird situation that had happened… "What time do you want to pick me up?"

* * *

"A date already? My, my, Lua, you sure move fast." Lua blushed furiously.

"Mrs. Q it's not like that. Kyo's a nice guy, and he was very persistent, and he walked in on-" Lua shut her mouth. That was something she did not want to discuss.

"Well, whatever you say. Good thing Suzumi still has all her formal gowns from before."

"Do I have to wear this?" Lua looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was hot pink and pencil cut to exaggerate her curves. The back was low-cut. Diamond earrings and necklaces sparkled when they caught the light and her hair was laced with gold string.

"Of course it is! You are going on a date with Kyo to _the _most expensive restaurant in town. When is he picking you up again?"

"He should be here now." No sooner had the words passed my lips than the doorbell rang. I hurried to the hall.

* * *

"Why are you here?" asked Yûhi when he saw Kyo at the door.

"I'm here for my date."

"What date?"

"Me." Yûhi turned to look at the speaker and felt his mouth drop open. Lua looked like a model or actress from Europe. She looked too beautiful to be in the Aogiri house.

"W-wait a moment. He said date. And you said me. And that means-" Lua put a finger on his lips.

"It means that I am going out for dinner with a respectable friend of yours." Then she was out the door. Kyo winked at Yûhi.

"You said I could, man. You said you had no feelings for her so she was _all _mine." Kyo walked down the gravel sidewalk to where Lua waited at the car. Yûhi watched the car pull away.

'If you didn't want her to go, you should've said so."

"Mrs. Q!" Yûhi exclaimed, "You got it wrong. I want her to go and I'm so happy for her and I have no feelings for her because I still love Aya and… oh, curses."

Mrs. Q smiled. "You'll have to get dressed in your tux, dear."

Yûhi glanced warily at the old maid. "No. No way. Who said I have to follow them?"

"Suzumi. Now get dressed and follow like you've never followed before."

* * *

Lua stepped out of the limousine onto a real red carpet. People were even taking snap shots of her as she left the car! "Kyo," she whispered, "why are they taking pictures of us?"

"You don't my last name, do you?" muttered Kyo.

"Of course not! I've known you a day."

"I'm Takanashi Kyo, heir to Takanashi and Co." Lua was silent. Takanashi and Co. has become the biggest world trade and government-involved company in Japan since the Mikage's business went down the toilet.

"They think I'm a model, don't they?"

"No, they think you're my girlfriend." Lua blushed and felt the warm feeling that started in her heart spread through her body. She was so I love with Kyo, and she knew it.

They entered the restaurant together and sat at a table near the window. If they hadn't been too busy flirting, they may have noticed something odd. And if Yûhi hadn't been sitting in complete "anger" (He had been telling Mrs. Q for half an hour that he was not jealous, only angry he forgot and had to follow.), he would have noticed, too.


	5. Chapter 5

"_I can feel it stirring inside but I cannot let it out. This monster, this angel, whatever it is, it must not be freed."_

**Chapter 5**

"So did you go skiing a lot in Canada?" Kyo smiled at Lua. His teeth were so white they seemed to glow. Or maybe that was just the lighting?

"I actually don't remember a whole lot of before I came to Japan."

"Oh, so you were really young, and have been home schooled here in Japan. That explains a lot. Now tell me, why is it that Yûhi and you live together?"

Lua wanted to correct Kyo, but she knew how that would sound. _I've had amnesia and don't know where I am. All I know is that I'm a celestial maiden descendant. Bet that'd sound sane._

"Lua?" She blinked and focused on Kyo.

"I'm sorry. Could we please not talk about Yûhi? Let's talk about…you." Kyo laughed.

"Okay, okay. So I grew up here in Japan. All my life I've been friends with Yûhi. When he started taking martial arts lessons, I begged my parents to let me join, too. I'm only half as good as Yûhi, though."

"Yûhi knows martial arts?!?"

"You live with him and you didn't know." Lua blushed.

"Well, you see, I don't really talk to him much. We only met a few days ago, because my parents are…uh, out of the country for a while." Kyo nodded.

"I know what you mean. Parents just put you somewhere when it conveniences them."

"Er, yeah," Lua answered.

"Here is your Caesar salad and plate of shrimps to start." The waiter leaned in to put the plates down. When he had left Lua leaned into Kyo.

"Why are they all wearing sunglasses and have wires connected to their ears?" she whispered.

"What do you-" A loud _pop _was heard and the glass in front of Lua broke. She whipped her head around and gazed in horror at the guns the waiters were holding.

"Oh, curses."

Yûhi looked up when he heard the shot. _What's going on? _The waiters had crowded around the table where Lua and Kyo were sitting. _Dammit! Where are they? _Crash! The tinkling sound of glass came from there. The men began filing out. Yûhi ran after them _Where was she?_

Yûhi caught sight of them. Kyo was leading Lua through some alleys. He saw the men split up and circle around. They were going to be trapped.

_No, _Yûhi thought, _I won't let anyone touch her!_

He ran forward…

Bang

It had happened so fast. The men, the ones with the guns, they'd circled around. _They're around us Kyo. Help me, Kyo._ Lua felt the pain in her chest. Slowly she collapsed to the ground and clutched where the pain was coming from. She glanced at her hand. _The smell of blood._

"Mr. Kyo Takanashi, you have to come with us."

"Who are you? What did you do to Lua?" I felt Kyo bend down and peel my hand away from the wound.

"We cannot allow you to be with this girl."

"Why not? She hasn't done anything wrong! TELL ME WHY NOT!"

"You are not allowed to know. Please come with us."

"Who ordered this?"

"Your father did."

"Damn him"

"Please come with us."

"And leave her to die?"

"You have to come with us."

"No! Put me down! I demand-" Lua felt rather than heard the taser as the men stunned Kyo.

_KYO! _"Kyo, don't leave me… help me… Kyo…" Lua felt warm arms lift her up.

"Please don't die, Lua. Please!"

"Yûhi…"

He pushed his lips to her ear. "Please Lua. Don't die, too." She smiled as his warm breath hit her cold ear.

"Yûhi…" She whispered again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yûhi felt the anger in himself surge. He'd failed again to protect those he loved. Shuro, Chidori, Aki, and now Lua… all gone because he wasn't strong enough.

"How strong do I have to be to stop the ones I love from dying? Why can't I protect them?" he shouted towards the sky, "Why does everything I love die?"

"Yûhi… don't blame yourself. Take me…" Lua began to cough. Blood was spurting from her mouth.

"Sh. Lua, don't speak. I'll get you to the hospital." Yûhi lifted Lua's limp body up and started walking towards the street.

"No…take me…home." Yûhi looked at Lua. Her grey eyes were losing their sparkle. He couldn't say no.

"Alright Lua. We'll go home."

* * *

Yûhi walked towards the house. He could see the lights in the dining room were on. They were eating dinner. He entered the doors and went into the washroom. There he took two towels and wet them with cold water. One he used to stop the flow of blood from her chest, the other to cool her forehead. Lua was feverish and her eyes began rolling into her head.

"Yûhi, you're back. Where's- OH GODS!" Suzuki rushed in and placed two fingers to Lua's wrist. Her pulse had begun to slow down. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"She didn't want to go there."

"Didn't want to… Yûhi, she's going to die!"

Lua coughed again. Her whole body was going rigid in the pain. "The garden. I want… the moon. By… water… moon."

"Lua, don't speak! You'll make it worse!" Suzuki wiped the blood from Lua's lips.

"Suzuki, let me bring her outside." Suzuki's mouth opened to say no, but she nodded instead. Yûhi carried Lua out into the night and lay her down beside the edge of the pond. The moon reflected into the water, a brilliant white that was scattered on the surface. Lua's lips turned upwards at the edges as she looked at the water. Then her body heaved upwards.

Yûhi looked on in horror. Lua's body rose slightly above the ground. Silver light was flowing from her body to the moon. Her eyes had gone completely white. Her body began to change as it hung in the air. Her hair lengthened and turned as black as the night. Lua's eyes turned silver with specks of black. Her nails took on a pearl sheen and a howl escaped her lips, like that of the lone wolf. Her wounds began to heal slowly until the bullet fell out of her.

"What's happening?" whispered Yûhi. Suzuki just shook her head in wonder. Lua's body slowly settled to the ground. When Yûhi bent over it he couldn't recognize the face. It wasn't Lua's warm face that lay there, but a cold one of foreign beauty. The eyes opened.

"Yûhi Aogiri."

"Who are you?"

"I thought you, my faithful warrior, would know that." The beautiful woman who had taken over Lua's body rose and turned to Suzuki. "Ah, a sister. Perhaps you know who I am?"

"It can't be. I thought that… but you and your blood sisters were supposed to never have… it can't be!"

"Tell me who you are and what you have done to Lua!" demanded Yûhi.

"I am Artemis, queen of the moon, the night, and the hunt." Yûhi gaped at her.

"You're the Greek goddess?"

"Don't act surprised. My blood does run in this girl's veins." Artemis turned to Suzuki. "You are right. We never did have children."

"Then how could you be here?"

"I cannot tell you now, but someone is threatening this girl and I refuse to let her body be destroyed. I need it."

"That isn't kindness. That's just selfish," muttered Yûhi. Artemis glared at him.

"What do you know of kindness and selfishness? Your family didn't take Lua in out of the kindness of their hearts. Their obliged to. Your mother's family made a promise long ago to me that their sons would forever look after my daughters."

Yûhi turned in shock to Suzuki. "Is this true?" Suzuki remained quiet. Yûhi felt anger surge in him again. "Why do people think they can write my destiny? I make my own choices! Now let me have Lua back."

"Very well. Just remember to ask her this: if your celestial maiden's power is healing, how'd you get through the doors?" With those words Artemis was gone and Lua had taken her place. Yûhi rushed to help Lua. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Yûhi," she murmured. Yûhi cradled her head in his hands.

"Please, Lua, don't leave me."

"Yûhi?" Lua asked in surprise as she got up from the ground. The wound in her chest was gone, the bullet lying some distance away. "How…how am I alive?"

Yûhi grimaced. "You're a level A Celestial maiden."

"What's that?"

"You're her reincarnation."

"Really?" She asked eagerly. "Who is it?"

"Artemis." Lua blanched.

"Artemis? But she's the goddess of the hunt and was bound to be an eternal virgin! How could she be?"

Yûhi shook his head. "We don't know." Lua stared at the water.

"Explains a lot," Lua whispered. Yûhi could tell it was a lot for her to take in, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Lua, how did you get in the doors? How'd you even know where our house was?"

"Oh, I smelled your wonderful cooking. When I followed the little breeze it led me to the gates. I just asked politely and the gates opened."

"You asked them to open?" Yûhi asked in disbelief.

"What? Isn't that normal? I've been having my locker open that way since I can't ever seem to remember my combination."

"Lua, that isn't normal," Yûhi answered worriedly.

"She shouldn't have those powers," Suzuki added, "They're not of celestial maiden origin. How'd she come to have him?"

"Worse. Who's her Progenitor? Why are the Takanashis after her?"

Mrs. Q calmly stepped forward. "I think the sensible thing to do right now is let Lua rest."

Yûhi nodded and gave Lua support as he helped her to her room.

"You gonna be okay sleeping alone tonight?" Yûhi asked quietly. Lua nodded. He smiled and turned to leave.

"Yûhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Just don't see Kyo again."

"That's gonna be hard."

"Why?"

"I… I think I'm in love with him."


End file.
